1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for transmitting/receiving a signal in a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are under development to provide a variety of services including broadcasting, multimedia images, and multimedia messages. Studies are being made to provide services with different Quality of Service (QoS) requirements to users in future-generation communication systems. In addition, the developmental work of the future-generation communication systems is underway to provide a data service at or above 100 Mbps to fast moving users and at or above 1 Gbps to slow moving users beyond voice and packet data communication services.
Such a future-generation communication system is a mobile Internet system. The mobile Internet system is called Mobile Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) or Wireless Broadband (WiBro), and is compatible with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 communication systems.
The Mobile WiMAX system is making its way to the marketplace and now a Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system is under study. The Mobile WiMAX evolution system aims to support mobility of up to 300 km per hour, support variable bandwidths, and minimize overhead.
If the Mobile WiMAX communication system and the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system are implemented, they should co-exist. Accordingly, there exists a need for a technique for operating a system that can enable co-existence of the Mobile WiMAX communication system and the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system and efficiently operating the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system, for example, a specified signal transmission/reception technique for transmitting broadcast information and providing information about a transmission frame structure in the Mobile WiMAX evolution communication system.